<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kinktober 6&amp;7 by beebzly (Beebzly)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902414">Kinktober 6&amp;7</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beebzly/pseuds/beebzly'>beebzly (Beebzly)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>M.F.E.O. Kinktober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gorillaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Drinking, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Marijuana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beebzly/pseuds/beebzly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in Jamaica, stays in Jamaica.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Murdoc Niccals &amp; Stuart "2D" Pot, Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>M.F.E.O. Kinktober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kinktober 6&amp;7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 6&amp;7! Today's prompts are blindfolding and blowjob, so expect that.<br/>Another short in phase 1. </p><p>Please enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kinktober Day 6 and 7<br/>
Blindfolded/Blowjob<br/>
Another for phase 1- In Jamaica during the album recording, 2000.</p><p>“Pot!” 2D doesn’t even turn to look, knowing who that voice belongs to. He had hopes that he’d be able to sit on the beach tonight by himself and get drunk, but it stands to reason Murdoc has to ruin that. “What you doing sitting out her like a twat all alone?” He plops down on the sand beside him, carrying his own six pack. </p><p>“Just getting drunk.”</p><p>“Alone? That’s pathetic.”</p><p>“What? You drink by yourself every soddin’ day.”</p><p>“Yeah, but it just doesn’t seem right to leave a lady like you out here getting drunk all alone.” 2D smiles with a shake of his head, not pulling his eyes from Murdoc.<br/>
His stare wears on Murdoc, causing him to ask, “What is it?”</p><p>2D realizes, he’s been staring so he tries to save face, “I was just thinking how you aren’t terrifying to me right now.”</p><p>“You know, even I look handsome by the light of the moon.” 2D fights his grin, staring out across the ocean. </p><p>“Yeah, sure, think what you want, I guess.” He laughs, hugging his knees in a little tighter before chugging from his beer. Murdoc can’t help but stare, a sick, squishing in his stomach that he’s been dealing with since they got to this beautiful island. </p><p>He pulls a joint from his pocket, lighting it and taking a big puff before handing it to 2D, who takes a long drag, grateful for being able to just feel okay beside Murdoc right now. He’s spent almost three years now living in fear of the smaller man, all as a means to Murdoc’s own end, but finally being here, recording their first album after so much has already happened between them was the biggest relief in the world. It’s the first time 2D can justify the choice he made to follow Murdoc in the first place. </p><p>2D flinches as Murdoc stands up and braces himself as he feels Murdoc sit on the sand behind him. He’s expecting to feel Murdoc’s hands wrap around his throat and start choking him, or for Murdoc to smack him upside the head and steal his beer. Instead, Murdoc wraps his arms around 2D’s waist, laying his head on his shoulder. 2D swallows his surprise, so for a moment, the mismatched pair sit in stillness on the cool, evening sand, watching waves crash and recede. 2D has never been in a place like Jamaica before, add to the fact that this is the kindest and happiest he’s ever seen Murdoc was making the experience better still. Recording the album here, getting along, laying about on the beach, smoking weed, drinking and feeling like he’s actually accomplishing something worth a damn. </p><p>He keeps trying to hold onto these moments, already thinking that in ten or twenty years from now he’s going to look back on this trip as the best times of his life. Murdoc leans away, 2D tries to pull him back but Murdoc just tisks. The peace of the moment ebbing away, Murdoc pulls the handkerchief from his pocket, pulling it around 2D’s black eyes.<br/>
In a sheer moment of panic, 2D tries to pull the fabric away but Murdoc swats his hands away. “I know that you have no reason to trust me, Stu, but I’m asking you to try just this once.” 2D takes a deep, steadying breath, it always calms him when Murdoc uses his real name instead of one of the many insults he usually calls him. </p><p>2D pulls up palmfuls of sand, using the tactile nature of the sand slipping from between his fingers to steady his shaking nerves. Murdoc stands up behind him, and 2D strains to hear him but can only hear the waves crashing until he feels Murdoc kneel between his legs. The stale beer and cigarettes on Murdoc’s breath close to his face, he can feel eyes on him, going still under the gaze he can’t judge. </p><p>Two hands find his cheeks, he feels thumbs rub against his cheekbones before a pair of chapped lips press against his. He doesn’t dare move, he’s even forgotten how to breath in this moment, just waiting for the inevitable pain or misery Murdoc wants to instill on him, but it never comes. </p><p>Under the moonlight, on the cool evening sand with the waves as their soundtrack, Stuart and Murdoc kiss. </p><p>In the years that follow, 2D will never speak of this moment, but its always the elephant between them. When he thinks of it, he can’t recall how long they stayed like that, pecking and snogging, swapping spit and bashing teeth. In the moment it felt like hours, but in reality, was most likely a few minutes. </p><p>As he continues their snog, Murdoc feels his stomach flipping like he’s on the most wild rollercoaster of his life, the combination of the beach, the beer and the weed were nowhere as intoxicating at the feeling of 2D’s mouth against his. </p><p>He sits back on his knees, pulling away from 2D, who still searches for his lips a second longer. He lets out a soft whine realizing the kiss has ended, forcing a smile from Murdoc who was glad 2D couldn’t see right now. He looks down between them to see the tent in 2D’s swimshorts, already well aware of the tent in his. He presses at 2D’s chest, forcing the taller man to lay his back on the sand, watching as his breath quickens. </p><p>Murdoc tries to calm his own pesky nerves as he grabs the waistband of 2D’s shorts, yanking them down the singer’s bony hips and legs. Murdoc gasps upon seeing 2D’s cock spring free, getting his first full frontal view of his erection. He recalls the time in the hallway, his cock so soft and velvety in his hand as it throbbed and leaked for him.<br/>
He kneels up between 2D’s skinny thighs, looking up across his body, taking note of the way his lips were parted in anticipation, his chest rising and falling as his hips start a gentle roll, Murdoc forcing his brain to forever imprint the sight before him.  </p><p>2D jumps a little as Murdoc wraps his hand around his warm cock, running his calloused fist up and down the shaft. He watches in wonder as 2D falls into his rhythm, lifting his hips up to meet Murdoc’s down thrust with his fist. </p><p>Murdoc isn’t blinking, not wanting to miss a moment of the image before him, unsure of when or if he’ll allow anything like this to happen again. Not taking his hand from 2D, he lays down on the sand, getting his face level with 2D’s hard cock. As he strokes, he studies what is right in front of him; the slight pink skin on his shaft, the ever darkening head of his cock, the considerable length and thickness in his palm, the way he twitches when Murdoc squeezes him tighter in his fist, his protruding veins that throb with each thrust. Fuck. </p><p>He hesitates before snaking his tongue out, flicking across 2D’s sensitive tip, his hips buck in surprise. “Oh god,” 2D whispers into the air, not sure why this is happening, he can hardly believe it. He lets his head fall back down onto the sand, as Murdoc slips 2D’s pulsing head between in lips. </p><p>Continuing his stroke, Murdoc bobs his head along the sensitive tip, hearing 2D groan was literal music to his ears. After the first hit, he’s craving more, he wants to hear just how he sounds as his orgasm flees his body.</p><p>Murdoc twists his tongue around 2D, pulling it back and forth over his thickness, still enveloping his engorged head between his lips, moving up and down a few times as 2D starts a gentle kick of his legs, burying and unburying his feet in the sand. </p><p>Pulling his tongue back, he uses the saliva as lube, his palm slipping easier down the length of him, watching a small bit of precum gather. He puts his mouth back around 2D, using a gentle suck to taste the first but of precum, an involuntary moan escapes him as he tastes him, the thick liquid dissolving on his tongue. </p><p>With a renewed vigor, Murdoc jerks 2D with squeezing, shallow thrusts, turning his mouth into a vacuum as he sucks with enthusiasm, enthralled with the way his cock tasted and the deep moans 2D is allowing to get carried away with the ocean breeze. </p><p>2D’s large hands leave the sand, entwining his fingers in the bassist’s dirty hair, the sand from his fingers falling against Murdoc’s scalp or adhering to his hair. 2D uses the leverage on Murdoc’s scalp to buck his hips up against his expert mouth.</p><p>He can hear 2D panting now, his moans turning into pinched huffs, his hips snapping in short, desperate bursts as Murdoc continues his pace and intensity. He can feel 2D’s legs stiffen, his heels digging into the sand as his hips continue a near indecipherable roll. </p><p>His cock at its most rigid, Murdoc prepares for the inevitable, never stopping his jerk and suck until he hears 2D, “I’m coming, ah, I’m coming,” and his turgid cry echoes above them. Murdoc gags a little as the warm semen shoots in his mouth for the back of his throat, waiting for 2D to fall slack against the beach before popping his head out.

Unable to bring himself to swallow, Murdoc spits out the load in the sand beside him, covering the puddle up with more sand. He sits back and gazes up at 2D, who was still blindfolded with his pants around his ankles, trying to catch his breath.</p><p>Murdoc will never tell 2D why he picked this place and time to do this, but deep down in his decaying heart, he’s a hopeless romantic for Stuart Pot.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>